


wanna waste all my time with you

by snsk



Series: 30 min request thing [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (kind of) exhibitionism, Blowjobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk
Summary: For a split second Dan had a vivid daydream in which he entertained that fantasy, Phil standing up, Phil showing off what Dan had done to him. Phil showing off what Dan could do to him.(for the anon who requested: Nad will you please consider writing something ... About this ..... http://snsknene.tumblr.com/post/150879979563/sexuallyambiguousnrrd-ive-never-done-digital)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u like it friendo

(in case you wanted a nice good working link: [this artist is amazing (nsfw!)](http://snsknene.tumblr.com/post/150879979563/sexuallyambiguousnrrd-ive-never-done-digital))

 

**~*~**

 

"Hi YouNow," Phil announced. "Hey! Hello anteater86, hello AnnaHowlter, hello cake- pummel? PML? Oh, that's my name! The initials! I just realised. Welcome to the liveshow, guys!" There was silence; he was obviously reading the comments. "Oh, I'm using Dan's computer today! Thought it'd be an interesting change, and my laptop's giving me problems, it keeps rebooting all on its own, and I didn't want to risk that on you guys."

Another pause. "Where's Dan? Sorry I don't know where Dan is, guys. I'm sure he's off having f- fun-"

His voice cracked a bit on the last word. Dan had licked at his slit a bit possessively. He was right here, thank you very much. If Phil didn't know that, then perhaps he should be reminded.

Phil was reading the chat again as Dan pulled off to swipe the back of his hand over his mouth. "How is Alberta? Nothing much has happened with her, actually, but thank you for asking. She's been swimming, growing a bit. I'd show you but it'd be pretty boring." And it would also mean getting up and exposing his pretty, flushed-red dick to the camera, wet and shiny with pre-cum and Dan's spit. For a split second Dan had a vivid daydream in which he entertained that fantasy, Phil standing up, Phil showing off what Dan had done to him. Phil showing off what Dan _could_ do to him.

It made him moan quietly and almost reach down to touch himself, until he remembered that Phil had said he wasn't allowed. Which meant he couldn't. Instead he dove back in almost desperately, taking almost half of Phil in one go. Then he tried to relax his jaw, flatten his tongue, swallow more of the silky velvet that threatened to overwhelm him.

Phil had jerked forwards at the sudden total envelopment, a full body movement. Dan placed his palms flat on the side of his thighs to steady him, tears springing to his eyes. He could imagine Phil's face, his mouth a moue of shock, his eyes wide, the regaining of his bearings as he realised he was still live to tens of thousands of people.

"Sorry," Phil said, voice decidedly hoarse, "that was... a burp cough hiccup thing gone wrong." He gave a weak-sounding chuckle. "You're so weird. That is very true, the getdownshaylaaa. Are you alright. Yes, planetaryhowell, I am, thank you."

Under the table he tugged at Dan's hair, a reprimanding _hey_ he couldn't say out loud. His grip became painful when Dan curled his tongue over the vein on the underside, when he pulled off almost to the tip and began to suck in earnest.

 

Thirty minutes ago, they'd both been rolling around in Dan's bed; sloppy making out that had gotten to the point where their clothes had been rucked up and Phil had started tracing his favourite path down Dan's neck, where his flush disappeared into his t-shirt.

"Ugh," Phil had said. "Ugh, liveshow."

"Skip it," Dan had mumbled into his jaw.

"Can't," Phil had mumbled back, grip on the back of Dan's neck tightening. "No good reason, will feel guilty later. We can do this after."

"No," Dan had argued. "No, no, Phil, don't go, I wanna suck you off."

"Daa _an_."

"I wanna."

Phil had pushed Dan's face off of his neck. Dan had smushed his nose somewhere on Phil's chest instead, inhaling their laundry detergent scent and reveling, the way he never got tired of doing, in the solidness of Phil's body, its warmth. He hadn't stopped rutting lazily against him, either.

"You could," thoughtful-sounding, running a hand proprietorially down his spine.

"What.”

“You could… still suck me off,” Phil had suggested.

Dan had raised his head to look at him, wide eyed. “Phil,” he’d said. “Phil _Lester_.”

 

Which had led them here, Dan naked and crouching between Phil’s legs, Phil stumbling over his words once, twice, for a reason no-one watching him was aware of, and wasn’t that the beauty of it? Dan’s mind registered that his back was already hurting from the unnatural position, but it was a far-off sort of awareness, nothing compared to the viscerality of his nails digging into Phil’s thighs, the heavy fullness of him on Dan’s tongue. The bead of sweat trailing its way down to his chin, the pleasant ache of his jawbone. The scent of Phil at his core: Dan was intoxicated. He was dizzy with it, had been for years.

He was sucking properly now, back and forth, _going_ for it, wondering if the slurp-suction of it could travel to the mic. The idea of it, like the daydream of Phil showing off the art-mess that was what Dan had made of his dick, made his stomach flip, both nerves and arousal. He reached up with a hand and began to fondle Phil’s balls. Phil’s right thigh gave a quick, helpless spasm; Dan smiled around his dick. As if Phil knew what he was thinking, he scrabbled at Dan’s scalp, got better purchase on his sweaty hair.

Dan’s fingers travelled experimentally to the base of his dick. He knew how to do this; he knew how to finish Phil off. It was one of the few varied things he considered himself an expert on, but he needed Phil’s permission first.

“We went to a bakery,” Phil was saying, “’cause I wanted to try those amazing new red velvet cupcakes that every shop seems to have now. But Dan, Dan saw some super expensive truffles, and he just had to have them, he was like, Phil Phil please, and because I can’t ever say no to sweets, which will be our downfall someday, I was like, fine, fine. Okay, Dan. Okay.”

That- was- permission. Right there. Dan gripped his dick, moved his head, flicked his tongue the way Phil liked it; he could feel the velvet of Phil’s balls drawing up and tightening under the pads of his fingers.

“Hold on, guys,” Phil said, “I think I’m cutting off-”

There were several quick clicks in succession, presumably Phil ‘cutting off,’ and then Phil’s hands were both buried, possessive and painful, in his hair, all the warning Dan was getting until he was spilling, hot and thick, down Dan’s throat.

“God, Dan,” Phil said, when he regained his breath. “Come- come up here.”

Dan settled himself onto Phil’s lap, and Phil kissed him, deep and messy and thorough about it. He placed one final kiss against Dan’s temple.

“Wait for me on the bed,” he said. “I’ll finish this up. Don’t play with yourself, I’ll take care of you.”

Dan would have answered, but he tried to summon his voice once, twice, and realised his voice was pretty much wrecked from almost half an hour of an on-off blowjob. But he nuzzled against Phil’s cheek in an answer Phil would understand. And then he slid off his lap to go wait for him in their room. On the way, he could hear a cheerful, AmazingPhil™ “Sorry about that, guys! Where was I?” that would have sounded remarkably casual to the untrained ear.

Dan was privileged enough to be able to hear and recognise the sated post-orgasm thread of bliss running through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: snsknene


End file.
